Chardo Navarro
Chardo Navaro was Weevil's cousin and Leticia Navarro's grandson. He was also romantically involved with Caitlin Ford while she was Logan's girlfriend while at Neptune High. Biography Background Chardo grew up with cousin Weevil and their family. Chardo and Weevil spent many days of their childhood together and they grew closer together as family and friends. Chardo eventually considers Weevil as his brother as they will help each other in any situation they come across. .]] As both Weevil and Chardo grew to their teenage years, Weevil becomes the leader of PCH Biker Gang and Chardo becomes a member working for his cousin. While part of the gang, both Chardo and Weevil still helped each other escape from dangerous circumstances and with family issues and they both like to spend time with each other and with their family. Chardo and his cousin Weevil eventually enroll in Neptune High. While at school, Chardo fell in love with Caitlin Ford, an 09er that mostly cares for only herself. Caitlin eventually agrees to have a relationship with Chardo even though she is already in an relationship with Logan Echolls. Involvement with the Fraud of Leticia Navarro Leticia worked for Aaron Echolls and his family by providing them cleaning services. One day, after picking up his grandmother from the Echolls' house, Chardo found discarded credit card applications in their trash. He took them and contacted the confirmation services and started spending the Echolls' credit cards using his grandmother's name. While still having the Echolls' credit cards, Chardo used them to spend on expensive products and services to impress and satisfy Caitlin. Chardo used the credit cards to pay for movie dates, purses, restaurants, and a trip to the Neptune Grand Hotel where they had sexual intercourse and increased the credit card bill even further. that Leticia Navarro is innocent.]] Eventually, the Neptune Sheriff's Department traced the credit card to discover Leticia's name. While Chardo was spending time with Weevil and his family, Sheriff Lamb and his deputy came to their home to arrest Leticia Navarro for the charge of credit card fraud. Chardo and his cousin tried to convince that their grandmother was innocent, but Lamb took Leticia away and she was arrested. After realizing that he is getting close to being caught by the law enforcement, Chardo decided to leave Neptune but he cannot leave without Caitlin. Chardo called Catlin and told her that they should run away together and live as free people away from trouble. After some persuasion, Caitlin lies and pretends to agree to leave with him. After hearing about his cousin Weevil taking the blame for Leticia, Chardo decided that he has to write a confession to the Sheriff's Department telling them the truth, however, Chardo planned on sending them the letter after he and Caitlin leave the city. tells Chardo that she knows the truth.]] Veronica Mars was solving the mystery of this situation and eventually learned the truth. After Logan Echolls contacted Chardo's cell phone number after viewing Caitlin's phone history. Chardo answered thinking it was Caitlin but Logan heard his voice and now knew that Caitlin was cheating on him. While walking to class, Chardo was grabbed by Veronica and pushed into the girl's bathroom. Veronica explained to Chardo that she knew everything and that his plan will not work because Catlin is not the girl he think she is. Chardo denies Veronica's claims and leaves the bathroom deciding to continue with his plan. s while Catlin Ford watches from her window.]] Chardo sent out the confession letter and Weevil was freed from custody. Chardo then went to Caitlin's house and told her that it was time for them to leave. While talking to her via cell phone, Chardo was outside her home and realized that Logan and many of his 09er friends were there to meet him. Logan and Chardo argued over the possession of Caitlin and they both got into a fistfight on the street while Caitlin herself was watching the struggle from her bedroom window. Logan punched Chardo across his left face and used his foot to hold Chardo in place while he was on the ground to pursue more violent attacks. stomping his foot on Chardo during their fight.]] Before the fight could get more violent, Weevil and his gang arrived to break up the fight and Weevil told Logan to talk to him in private behind Logan's car. Dick Casablancas and other students held down Chardo while Logan was talking to Weevil. After a short conversation, Logan told Dick and the others to let Chardo go and leave. After doing so, Logan and his friends drove away. Chardo realized that Veronica was right and decided to leave as well. Back at the Neptune Beach, Chardo thanked Weevil and his gang for their help with getting him out of trouble. Chardo told Weevil he is especially thankful for him as they have been helping each other since they were children. Weevil, knowing the truth about Chardo and that he was the reason why Weevil and Leticia was arrested, told Chardo that he is no longer a friend of his and he is out of the gang. 's gang beats Chardo before he leaves.]] Chardo apologized to Weevil, but Weevil was unforgiving. As Weevil started to walk away, the biker gang started to punish Chardo by physically beating him to the ground. Weevil told Feelix Toombs to stop the fight when it gets too rough and Weevil then drove away. Chardo eventually left Neptune to start another life presumably with different family members in the Navarro family. Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season One ***Credit Where Credit's Due Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters